Yu Yu Hakusho Polergeist Report Bonds Of Fire
by ShadowLi19
Summary: I added Rei Urameshi to the Movie. ^_^It's done!!
1. The Beginning

Yu Yu Hakusho : Poltergeist Report : Bonds Of Fire  
  
I don't own it.  
  
"What is going on here?" "This amount of rain is not normal."  
  
Koenma growled as lightning flashed.Gorge came through the door.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"L-Lord Konema, the River Styx is...!"  
  
"Tsunami."  
  
"Every one, Everyone!"  
  
"Push, push!"  
  
"Water has flooded into the Gate of Judgment."  
  
"Water is in the gate..."  
  
"There's a crack in the upper gate."  
  
"Save all the important files."  
  
"What shall we do?"  
  
"Lord Koenma?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The second and third levels have been submerged."  
  
"The shield has broken, It cannot be repaired."  
  
"Lord Koenma it is dangerous, you must seek refuge." "What's the matter with you Lord Koenma"  
  
"I don't believe it." "Summon Botan, I will be in the great vault."  
  
"But Lord Koenma."  
  
"Lord Koenma."  
  
"Lord Koenma."  
  
"I'm here Botan."  
  
"Lord Koenma!"  
  
"Lord Koenma!"  
  
"This cannot end up in their hands.Hurry and take it to Yusuke. there's no other way to save the spirit world..Do you understand?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Go Botan, I must remain here."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Keep going Botan."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Hurry."  
  
"L-Lord Koenma."  
  
Botan shouted, looking back at Spirit World.She let out a scream as she fell into the water.  
  
Chapter One : The Beginning  
  
"Oh, where did they go now."  
  
Keiko growled, heading out of the class room.  
  
"Man I'm hungry, I think I'll eat my lunch now."  
  
Yusuke said, leaning back and yawning. Swallowing the water that hit him.  
  
"Botan!"  
  
Rei exclaimed, pushing her brother over.  
  
"Botan?"  
  
"Hey, Botan, what happened to you, talk to me!"  
  
"Spirit wold."  
  
Botan took in a breath and opened her eyes.  
  
"What happened to the-"  
  
"It's not there, I-I can't feel it."  
  
Rei bit her lip and looked up at Yusuke.  
  
"Kasane Shrine."  
  
"We'll get her, Botan."  
  
Rei whispered, looking up at her brother.  
  
"Give her to Keiko, we have to get to The Kasane Shrine, Yusuke."  
  
She said, just as Keiko came around the corner.  
  
"I'll get her there, you two go on."  
  
Yusuke nodded, gave Botan to Keiko and followed his sister.  
  
"So, what's at Kasane Shrine?"  
  
"Hinageshi. She's the spirit guide, probably the one Botan want's to take her place with us for this."  
  
"For thi--"  
  
"Over there!"  
  
Rei said as a scream came from the behind the wall beside them.She pushed her twin at the wall.  
  
"Head's up."  
  
She said, planting her foot in his back and springing over the wall.  
  
"Rei!"  
  
Yusuke growled.  
  
"Shot gun!"  
  
Rei called, jumping over Hinageshi as she came to the bottem of the steps.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
She called over her shoulder as Yusuke got the rest of them.  
  
"Fine, but...."  
  
"The Nether world, he's back."  
  
Rei whispered, staring at the cross.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"How could this have happened!?"  
  
Hinageshi asked, looking at Botan as Keiko walked back into the room.  
  
"Genkai, how's her condition?"  
  
"It's in the balance, something serious must have happened to the Spirit world."  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Kuwabara looked up.  
  
"T-the Spirit world was covered in water. Hinageshi, they're back."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Nether world."  
  
"Wha--"  
  
Rei held up her hand, glowing a dark purple [Her Netherworld power.] and stuck it inside Botan's stomach.  
  
"What are you!?"  
  
"Shut up, I know how Botan thinks, I know how Koenma thinks, and I know how my father thinks."  
  
She pulled out a dark sphere.  
  
"She hid this inside herself herself to keep it from them!"  
  
"Just what is that?"  
  
Rei glared at Yusuke.  
  
"I'd think you would know."  
  
"It's the Power Sphere. The source of the Nether World's power."  
  
Hinageshi whispered.  
  
"Why would she do that?With that she could have died."  
  
"We have to open the Elemental sites."  
  
"Elemental sites?"  
  
"There's five of them in the human world. Earth, Wind, Fire, Spirit and Water."  
  
Rei growled.  
  
"There like storage tanks of spirit energy."  
  
She explained for Kuwabara. Glaring at him.  
  
"You would know."  
  
He whispered.  
  
"I think I hear Yukina, Kuwabara, why don't you go see?"  
  
Yusuke said, a grin one his face.  
  
"Yukina, where?"  
  
Kuwabara shouted, opening the door and heading one way, Rei pushed pass him and went to Botan's room.  
  
"Kina?"  
  
She whispered, kneeling next to the ice maiden.  
  
"Why is Botan?"  
  
"She'll be fine, as long as this isn't inside her, that is."  
  
Rei smiled, looking at the girl.  
  
"But she does still have a fever.I should leave you two alone."  
  
She smiled and walked pass Kuwabara again.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
She walked over to the fire demon, leaning against the statue.  
  
"You should tell Yusuke who he's up against before he starts to fight, he'll be blind."  
  
"If I were to tell him that we were up against our own father, he would hold back."  
  
"And you wouldn't?"  
  
"Of course I would, he's the one who raised me when I was looking for 'Kimo' in the Makai."  
  
"Kimo just happened to be Yakumo."  
  
"Yeah, anyway, you should tell Yukina, you know.What if you don't come out of this battle alive?"  
  
"What if I, who said I was fighting?"  
  
"Me."  
  
She smiled, walking back to the room Yusuke, Genkai, Keiko and Kuwabara were in.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
Hey everyone, Rei here.We set out to find the sites, but come across a little more than we wanted.Can my idiot brother really fight against our father?Next chapter of Yu Yu Hakusho : Poltergeist Report : Bonds Of Fire is The Sites and A New Hatred. 


	2. The Sites and A New Hatred

Yu Yu Hakusho : Poltergeist Report : Bonds Of Fire  
  
Chapter Two : The Sites and A New Hatred  
  
"I don't get why she refused to come."  
  
Yusuke muttered, following Hinageshi with Kuwabara and Yukina, who had ignored Kuwabara and followed them, saying that she could help.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Kuwabara shouted, pointing up at the energy shooting into the sky.  
  
"That's netherworld power, the same kind Rei uses."  
  
Hinageshi said.  
  
"That's Earth.We have to get the rest of the sites, or else the spirit world will remain inaccessible forever."  
  
"I'll get the spirit, you and Yusuke try to find the Fire, Kazuma, you go get the water."  
  
"What about the Wind?"  
  
"I have a feeling Hiei'll get that one."  
  
"Ok, lets go!"  
  
Yusuke smiled, following the redhead.  
  
"I'll never be able to repay Botan the kindness I owe her."  
  
"Kindness?"  
  
"I always made mistakes and caused problems for Botan."  
  
"Hm,, lets see, it's this way, up these stairs."  
  
"What is it?Oh, everything's different."  
  
"It crumbled just like that."  
  
"Netherworld demons."  
  
"Oh, they beet us here again."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Look, that's the elemental site of fire."  
  
"What.GET AWAY FROM THERE!"  
  
Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Ok, Hinageshi, it's over.Hinageshi?"  
  
The lights turned off.  
  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."  
  
Hinageshi gasped, looking at the energy surrounding her body.  
  
"What's happening."  
  
She screamed as she was thrown at Yusuke.  
  
"Who are you, tell me."  
  
Yusuke shouted, leaning against the car he had just been thrown through.  
  
"I'm Yakumo, King of the Netherworld."  
  
"Yakumo.Yusuke!"  
  
"Spirit gun!What, it didn't go through to him."  
  
Yusuke growled, watching as his spirit energy bounce off the shield.And as Yakumo walked over and destroyed the site.  
  
"That must be the site of the Spirit."  
  
Yukina smiled, jogging over to it and placing her hands infront of it, transfering her energy into the stone.  
  
Hiei growled as he was attacked, jumping away from the demons, cutting them in half.He looked over as the evil eye opened [ what's that guy's name?] and threw him back, causing him to fall into the lake [pond, river, fountain whatever.]  
  
Kuwabara growled as the energy shot up from the site before he could get there, this was stupid.  
  
Yukina grinned as she hit the ground, if she stayed down she might be able to get the guy from behind.Marjari growled as she sent a ball of spirit energy to his back, knocking him out for a temorariy amount of time.She frowned as she noticed that he had already broken the site and purple energy was forming. She let out a yelp as Hiei pushed her to the floor, the others joining them.  
  
The group stood and looked around.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Look?"  
  
"It appears that we were some how transported over here."  
  
"How?"  
  
Yukina looked out at the city.  
  
"That must be it , a shield has raisen around the area the netherworld appeared in."  
  
"Well than, explain this, why isn't the whole city going nuts?"  
  
"That's the power of the netherworld.It causes people not to notice things that they normally would."  
  
"Where's Yusuke?"  
  
"Keiko went back to themple to get a change of chothes, Yusuke went with her to check on Botan.Hey, where are you going?"  
  
"If no one here has a good plan then I'll take care of it myself."  
  
Rei bit her lip, he was coming, she could sense it.With one hand she clutched the power sphere to her chest and with the other, she held back Genkai.  
  
"He's here for this and this only.I won't let him have it, just let me fight."  
  
The old woman nodded as she made her way outside.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE."  
  
She shouted, glaring at the two.Shivering at the look in he father's purple eyes.  
  
"Give me the power sphere, Rine."  
  
Her eyes turned from brown to dark purple at her name.  
  
"No!"  
  
She shouted, shooting forward and landing a punch to his cheast. By the time Yusuke arrived, she was sent flying through the air, her eyes fogged as the power sphere bounced off the ground, much like a ball would have.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
She whispered as the white haired man through Yusuke into the temple. Silent tears slipped from her eyes as the two of them walked pass her, she whispered it one more time.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
Before slipping into a dark bliss, she screamed.  
  
"YAKUMO!"  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
Hey everyone, Yusuke here, while none of the wounds we received at the temple are fatal, Rei gets a lesson that she'll never forget.Next chapter of Yu Yu Hakusho : Poltergeist Report : Bonds Of Fire is Scars and The Final Battle.Look out for it! 


	3. Scars and The Final Battle

Yu Yu Hakusho : Poltergeist Report : Bonds Of Fire  
  
Chapter Three : Scars and The Final Battle  
  
Hiei looked over at the corner of the room as Kuwabara ran off into the woods, upset about both Keiko and Rei being harmed, maybe.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
He whispered as Hinageshi left the room.Growling when the only thing he received was a sob.He crouched down infront of her, back handing her across the cheek.She looked up at him, eyes red from crying.  
  
"You should get yourself together before we leave.Or at lest try to calm down."  
  
"Calm down?I was just thrown into a wall with enough force to break every bone in a human's body and you're telling me to calm down?I just lost my father to rage for power, Hiei."  
  
New tears slid down her cheeks as she stood up.  
  
"I know what it's like --"  
  
"No you don't, you don't know how it feels to watch your father walk away and be able to do nothing about it."  
  
He stood up and grabbed her wrist before she could walk out.  
  
"You don't know what it's like to hardly even know your family, though, do you? I only know my sister, and I can't even tell her that I'm her brother.You have Yusuke and your mother, as well as your other father."  
  
What she said next surprised him.  
  
"Your right, I don't know, but I'm heir to the Netherworld, and I can't let him take over the human world. But, you have to promise me one thing, Hiei."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"When we get back, you have to tell her that you're her brother."  
  
A nod was her only answer as she left the room.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke?"  
  
The black haired boy looked over at his sister.  
  
"I need you to live through this fight, Nii-chan."  
  
She smiled, tossing a small box to him.A confussed look came on his face before a nod as she fingred the small chain inside her pocket, an amulet, that was what it was, with a small grey jewel inside the silver. She knew one of them would die, the two of them as twin wasn't meant to be.  
  
"Both world will not be wiped out."  
  
She whispered, fangs showing and each eyes glowing either a dark purple or a dark blue.  
  
The team made their way through the fog.  
  
"It's n--"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
Rei whispered, walking infront of them, her jagan eye open.The fog parted as they walked through the construction site.They started to a run as the fog dissappeared.Heading straight to the flood gate.But stopped half way as they were attacked by [Still don't know his name...] Evil eye.  
  
"I'll take him, you guys try to find another way around."  
  
Rei said, jumping up and becoming a blurr to the rest of them.  
  
"Theres a weak part of the shield right there."  
  
Yusuke said, pointing at the hole in the shield as Rei was thrown into the building behind her.But shot forward and dug the end of her blade into the demon's third eye.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
She shouted, running ahead to make sure they could get through.  
  
Yusuke stared at the building and begain to make his way up, Hinageshi ahead of him on her broom and the others behind.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Rei shouted as they reached to top, her eyes once again glowing the two odd colors.[Yin and Yang, I'll tell ya later] Kuwabara looked around as the place started to change.  
  
"Why are you doing this is the human world?"  
  
Rei asked, unaffected by the power surging through the ground.  
  
"Spirit Gun Dragon."  
  
She shouted and dodged his first attack, the dragon tattoo on her arm shooting at with Yusuke's.She snatched the Power Sphere as she leaped over him, the orb automaticly started glowing, sending shocks of energy through her body.  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
She yelled, tossing it to her brother, who smiled as smoke begain to form around him.She joined him in it, mixs of dark and light blue running around them.  
  
"Your not the only one who can control it."  
  
She shouted, Kuwabara and Hiei jumping beside them as the smoke cleared.  
  
"This is where it ends Father!"  
  
Rei yelled, glaring at him, Hinageshi chose that time to high tail it.  
  
"Learn your place."  
  
Yusuke yelled, Kuwabara grunted a response as the twins shot the Spirit Gun Dragon, his spirit sword joining it, followed by the Black Dragon.By the time it was over just the four of them remained, Yusuke leaning on his sister's shoulder, seemingly asleep.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
Rei whispered, checking for a pulse.She bite back the tears as she found nothing, sinking down to her knees and holding her brother to her.  
  
"Let's get out of here, we should get him to Yukina, he's not exactly gon-- "  
  
"AHHH."  
  
Rei let lose a scream as she was pulled under the rubble.She looked down at her father.Relessing the Power Sphere, and shooting a spirit gun into it, breaking it and killing her father.  
  
When that had cleared, she was back with her brother and the others.  
  
"Bye, Daddy."  
  
She whispered, looking back at the building and wincing as she hit one of her bruises.  
  
"You're lucky you survived."  
  
Hiei told her, placing a kiss on her temple.Causing her to blush.  
  
Three years later.... [I know, I know, but still, I can't help it.]  
  
Yukina smiled an watched as a little girl push another on the swing that had been set up in the woods.The oldest, Raven, had black hair with blue highlights and a silver streak in it, and had different colored eyes, one a grey/blue the other a brown/red.The other one, Kaoru, was the youngest, light blue hair with small silver and orange streaks and and different colored eyes, one a dark crimson and the other a dark navy blue. Hiei had kept his promise and told her that they were family after Yusuke's funarel, and had married Rei not long after. She herself and Kuwabara had gotten married in the same year and had a child [Kaoru] a year after her brother and Rei did [Raven's Rei and Hiei's little girl, I'll have a fic out soon called Changes of The Angel.]Rei had chosen to take her place in the Netherworld, talked Lord Enma into giving her part of the Spirit world lands, the part closest to the Makai, and that was now known as the Netherworld, and the family was growing. A daughter was expected in four monthes, and they were staying in the Human world for a while, or atlest until the comotion in the Netherworld cleared up. Life was as good as it was gonna get, even Keiko had gotten 'over' Yusuke and now had a part time job in Spirit world, meaning she got to see him daily.  
  
The End  
  
^_^ I'm gonna get some sleep, it's 3:01 in the morning and I need to get up early tomorrow. 


End file.
